pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Wiman
Christian Wiman (born 1966) is an American poet, editor, and academic. Life Wiman was born and raised in West Texas. He graduated from Washington and Lee University. He has taught at Northwestern University, Stanford University, Lynchburg College in Virginia, and the Prague School of Economics. Wiman lives in Chicago. In 2003 he became editor of the oldest American magazine of verse, Chicago-based Poetry.[http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/masthead.html Poetry > Masthead] His poems, criticism, and personal essays appear widely in such magazines as The Atlantic Monthly, Harper’s, The New York Times Book Review. and The New Yorker.[http://www.newyorker.com/fiction/poetry/2009/06/29/090629po_poem_wiman The New Yorker > June 29, 2009 > Poetry > Five Houses Down by Christian Wiman] Writing Clive James describes Wiman’s poems as being “insistent on being read aloud, in a way that so much from America is determined not to be. His rhymes and line-turnovers are all carefully placed to intensify the speech rhythms, making everything dramatic: not shoutingly so, but with a steady voice that tells an ideal story every time.”[http://www.clivejames.com/poetry/wiman CliveJames.com > Guest Poet > Christian Wiman] Wiman's non-fiction book Ambition and Survival: Becoming a poet http://www.coppercanyonpress.org/catalog/index.cfm?action=displayBook&book_ID=1282 was reviewed by the New York Times Sunday Book Review, which called it "a collection of personal essays and critical prose on a wide range of subjects: reading Paradise Lost in Guatemala, recalling violent episodes from the poet's youth, traveling in Africa with an eccentric father, as well as a series of penetrating essays on poets, poetry, and poetry's place in our lives. The book concludes with a portrait of Wiman's diagnosis with a rare cancer, and a clear-eyed declaration of what it means — for an artist and a person — to have faith in the face of death."[http://www.nytimes.com/2007/10/07/books/review/Tucker-t.html The New York Times Sunday Book Review > October 7, 2007 > A Formal Feeling by Ken Tucker: Review of Ambition and Survival: Becoming a Poet by Christian Wiman] Recognition His debut collection of poetry, The Long Home, won the Nicholas Roerich Prize. His 2010 book, Every Riven Thing (Farrar, Straus and Giroux, 2010), was chosen by poet and critic Dan Chiasson as one of the best poetry books of the year.[http://www.newyorker.com/online/blogs/newsdesk/2010/12/eleven-best-poetry-books-of-2010.html The New Yorker > December 6, 2010] Publications Poetry *''The Long Home''. Ashland, OR: Story Line Press, 1998; Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2007. *''Hard Night''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2005. *''Every Riven Thing''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 2010. *''Once in the West''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 2014. Non-fiction *''Ambition and Survival: Essays''. Omaha, NE: Zoo Press, 2004. *''Ambition and Survival: Becoming a poet''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2007. *''My Bright Abyss: Meditation of a modern believer''. New York: Farrar, Straus, 2013. Translated *Osip Mandlestam, Stolen Air: Selected poems (translated with Ilya Kaminsky). New York: Ecco, 2012. Edited *''The Open Door: One hundred poems, one hundred years of "Poetry" magazine'' (edited with Don Share). Chicago & London: University of Chicago Press, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Christian Wiman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 22, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Money: A poem" *"Late Fragment" *Christian Wiman: Two poems at Harvard Divinity School *Not Altogether Gone: 7 poems at the Chronicle of Higher Education *Christian Wiman at CliveJames.com. *Christian Wiman at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose *"My Bright Abyss" at The American Scholar, 2008 ;Audio / video * [http://www.cortlandreview.com/issue/32/wiman.html Audio: The Cortland Review > Issue 32 > Interior by Christian Wiman] *Christian Wiman at YouTube *Video interview: "Bill Moyers & Company" > February 2012 > "An Interview with poet Christian Wiman" ;Books *Christian Wiman at Amazon.com ;About * [http://imagejournal.org/page/artist-of-the-month/christian-wiman Feature: Image > July 2009 > Artist of the Month: Christian Wiman] * [http://www.bookslut.com/features/2009_03_014174.php Interview: Bookslut > March 2009 > An Interview with Christian Wiman] Category:American poets Category:American magazine editors Category:People from Illinois Category:Writers from Illinois Category:The New Yorker people Category:Writers from Texas Category:Washington and Lee University alumni Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics